narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning Sisters
THIS TEAM IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ, UNTIL THIS ARTICLE IS FINALIZED OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. The Summoning Sisters were two Chūnin kunoichi twins from Konohagakure. They specialized in using the Summoning Technique to complement their Bukijutsu (weaponry) skills. They were created by and belong to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Early Life & Childhood On a quiet night towards the end of May, a young, orphaned Yūjo (low-ranking prostitute) gave birth to her identical twin daughters in the Hospital of Konohagakure; the result of her unfortunate circumstances and need for money to survive. Before passing away due to the strains of childbirth and her fragile health, she told the nurses the names of her daughters and informed them that because the twins had no identifiable father, they would adopt her own surname. The older twin was named Yua Sumire and the younger twin was named Yui Sumire. Shortly after naming and seeing the faces of her beloved daughters, the young girl died. The twins were placed in the Konoha Orphanage where they were raised and provided for. During their time as toddlers, they were always together. Whether it be eating, playing, or sleeping, the two sisters were inseparable. Even when one got sick, the other would stay beside her sibling. The caretakers at the orphanage loved the pair; they were adorable, sweet, and well-behaved, always following directions, sharing what little they had, and they never fought. When the time came, the sisters were sent to Konoha to become shinobi, as was the usual path for children of the orphanage. The village programs saw to them being taken care of and provided for well enough for them to get by at their age, which was only 7 at the time. The sisters were provided a very small, minimalist apartment, having only the bare necessities installed. There was a small kitchen outfitted with a sink and stove for cooking; a small floor seating dinning table for eating next to one of the only two windows in the apartment. An old, dusty, makeshift, wooden closet in the corner of the room housed their clothing and off-season apparel. Their sandals were placed in the mud-pit next to the front door. A cupboard or two were used for minimal storage, mostly housing essentials like kitchen utensils, but also contained objects like matches, candles, and soaps. A single bathroom with a mirror, sink, toilet, and a very small shower was the only other room in the apartment. A futon and tatami mat were placed on the floor for sleeping and a single, thin and worn blanket was used as a "bedsheet." The complex had a roof for all the tenants' laundry. The sisters were only allowed a certain amount of water a month for drinking, and bathing; just enough that a single person would still have to be conservative with water usage. Thus, the sisters took showers together to cut their water consumption in half. They didn't have access to warm water either, and even during the winter, the water was freezing and numbingly cold. Whenever possible, the sisters would go out at night and illegally bathe in the streams and rivers of Konoha, hoping that nobody would discover them while undressed. On rare occasions, they would sneak into the village hot springs without paying in order to enjoy the warmth of the water there. The sisters' apartment always blasted the air conditioner, so thankfully their summers were cool, however, the average room temperature during the fall and winter was freezing. With only a single, thin blanket to keep themselves warm, the sisters often relied on one another's natural body heat, cuddling close together on chilly nights. The girls were not given any sort of monetary allowance, but were instead afforded food rations every other week and cheap or used clothing semi-annually from the villager donation programs. Clothes they could no longer use, they stitched together to form a makeshift blanket, but the effect of such was even less pronounced than the blanket they already had. Ninja Academy Yui and Yua lived in their new home for about a year before they joined the Konoha Ninja Academy at the age of 8. Everyday, they walked together to the academy from their small apartment. They became accustomed to the villagers and shops they encountered on their way, sometimes stopping to say hello to the locals or to lend a helping hand. Some of the charitable locals would sometimes give them food to bring back to their apartment. At the academy, Yui and Yua performed very well academically, earning high marks on exams and projects. Considering they had each other, they made excellent study partners and proved their quick wit and intellect time and time again. Eventually, Yua, the older twin, was voted in to be the official class representative; Yui didn't care for the responsibility of the title and she gladly supported her sister. The twins were quite popular, an iconic duo; they were never apart and even tended to finish one another's sentences. Despite their intellectual and academic skill, the sisters struggled in practical exams concerning ninjutsu and taijutsu. They never had parents to guide or teach them and they didn't reign from a shinobi clan or family. They also only possessed average chakra levels, so they couldn't afford to make mistakes like their more gifted peer; their high intellect enabled greater chakra control and helped to make up for some of the deficit. However, their lack of natural skill didn't mean they were hopeless and the two siblings made a strong commitment to improving their shinobi skills. Both at school and at home, the two would consistently practice the various techniques they were taught in class. Yui and Yua were 9 years old when Pain attacked Konoha. The event was very scary and many people died. The two sisters remained safe and were relieved to find those who died had been revived. Though most academy ninja graduate at the age of 12, Yui and Yua graduated early at the age of 10. The reason being that they always performed well academically, which many students didn't, and that even though their ninjutsu and taijutsu skills weren't as good as some of the other students, they had passed all of the tests which only examined basic skills like the clone jutsu. Thus, by meeting the bare minimum requirements in practical exams, the two graduated ahead of their peers. After graduating, Yui and Yua were placed on a team together with one other genin and their Jōnin instructor. Appearance The Summoning Sisters were petite and of relatively equal height, reaching about 5'1" in their prime. They both weighed around 97 pounds and maintained very slender figures with proportionate curves. They had fair, light-colored skin and sharp, feminine features. They also had smaller feet and hands, as well as average sized breasts. The girls had grown to look like spitting images of their mother, possessing dark brown hair and violet-colored eyes. They often wore their long hair down loose, but it wasn't too uncommon for them, especially Yua, to wear their hair in a ponytail. While attending the ninja academy, because their clothes at the time were torn, ragged and unbefitting of the academic institution, the twins were given a free set of standard-issue school uniforms. They often, though not always, wore these to school and even chose to wear them at home and in public as they looked neater and cleaner than their usual clothes. When at home or walking casually in public, Yui and Yua opted to wear simple and comfortable clothing. Plain dresses, skirts, shirts, and flip-flop sandals were a common sight amongst the two, as they grew up with a very simple background. The girls never wore any sort of jewelry; necklaces, rings, earrings, and the sort were never possessed by either sister at any point in time. When on missions, or when simply opting to wear their shinobi gear, Yui and Yua wore matching outfits. For the torso, they wore a pink crop top t-shirt with a grey, midriff flack jacket that revealed their bare stomachs, waist, and navel. They also wore a purple-grey, thigh-length skirt, as well as matching purple-gray gloves that had armor plating for added protection. For sandals, they wore purple-grey, low-heel, knee-high, open-toe boots (like Sakura Haruno) with the heel cut out; their bare legs in-between their boots and skirt were revealed. Attached to the back of their skirts was a grey pouch that contained kunai, shuriken, wire strings, and even a small vial of their sibling's blood so they could summon themselves to their sister's location. The pouch also contained a scroll with various items enclosed in them using the Enclosing Technique. Some of these items include: An extra blood vial, a few coils of rope, and even food and drink. Each sister carried their own weapon, and when in shinobi gear, made sure to always bring them. Yua, the older of the twins, carried a Kusarigama (sickle and chain) and sealed two of them within her scroll: One as her primary weapon, and the other as a spare in the event the other was lost or broken. Yui, the younger sister, carried a Kusari-fundo (chain and weight) in her pouch at all times, as well as a spare stored within her scroll for obvious reasons. Abilities The Summoning Sisters specialized in using the Summoning Technique in conjunction with their great skill in Bukijutsu: their skill in using their weapons; Yua used the Kusarigama and Yui used the Kusari-fundo. They also had skills in the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique, being able to summon objects from their scrolls. ''Space-Time Ninjutsu'' The Summoning Sisters, similar to Tenten, did not use elemental ninjutsu and instead specialized in using the various Summoning Techniques. Like Tenten, they could store various items with their small scrolls by using the Enclosing Technique. To make a little extra money, they also liked to store the weapons of their defeated enemies within their scrolls and sell them back at the village for a profit. When it was time for them to remove items from their scrolls, they simply would use the Unsealing Technique. These techniques weren't used as offensively as Tenten, and were more helpful for storage and carrying their weapon of choice. The twins' primary use of the Summoning Technique was in the traditional sense; they would sacrifice a small amount of their blood to summon a creature. However, unlike most shinobi who would summon a spectacular animal, the Summoning Sisters actually had a contract with each other. Essentially, each sister could summon the other at any given point in time. This allowed them to potentially be very mobile on the battlefield and to traverse long distances within a short period of time. In a way, one could see it having a similar effect to the infamous Flying Thunder God Technique. Additionally, because each twin was much smaller than the usual animal summon (ex: a massive toad vs. a tiny girl), the chakra cost was substantially less than usual. Furthermore, the sisters were likely not that far away from one another when using this technique, therefore, even less chakra was needed as the distance travelled would be nearly insignificant compared to a usual summon's. This allowed the sisters to practically spam the technique, despite only having average chakra reserves. Another way the sisters could use the summoning technique was by using their own version of the Reverse Summoning Technique. The reason why they carried a vial of their sister's blood was because, if they performed the Summoning Technique with their sister's blood, they would instead be sent to their sister's location. Both of their summoning techniques were very handy for getting out of tricky situations, effectively teleporting them to safety, as well as unpredictably teleporting them throughout the battlefield. Their final summoning technique wasn't a separate space-time ninjutsu, but rather an exploit they could take advantage of. The sisters developed a special technique, Summoning: Simultaneous Shift, which occurred when the two sisters performed the Summoning Technique at the same time. Essentially, they would summon each other to their own location whilst being summoned to their sibling's original spot, effectively switching places. It was handy if one as injured or tired and needed to get out of combat for a bit. It was also effective at fooling the opponent. Another benefit of these techniques, the Summoning Sisters liked to capitalize on the fact that they were identical twins, often confusing their opponent. Many opponents have fallen for confusing the sisters to be shadow clones of one another. The "Summoning Sisters" was the infamous name given to them for using all of these techniques and holding a contract with one another. ''Bukijutsu'' Bukijutsu is the use of weaponry amongst shinobi, and the Summoning Sisters were notorious for it. Their primary method of combat revolved around the use of their individual weapons, as they didn't use elemental ninjutsu. Considered to be weapon-experts with regards to each of their respective weapons, the Summoning Sisters could outperform talented ninjutsu users with just their weapons alone. By closing the distance between their opponents, they could render their them unable to weave hand signs and attack or defend effectively. The Body Flicker Technique was often used by both sisters during this maneuver. Each sister had her own weapon of choice: Yua Sumire: The older twin, Yua, preferred the infamous Kusarigama: A Kama (sickle) that had a chain at the end of the handle with a weight at the end of the chain. The sickle blade could cut, tear, and pierce flesh, as well as intercept another weapon. The weighted chain could wrap around a weapon or blade and disarm an opponent. The weight could be used to bludgeon, and the chain could bind an opponent. The weapon was stored in a scroll as it was too cumbersome to sheathe. If the chain was spun fast enough, it could block and deflect projectiles like kunai and shuriken. Yui Sumire: The younger twin, Yui, preferred the little sister weapon of the Kusarigama: the Kusari-fundo. A much simpler weapon in design, the Kusari-fundo was a simple weighted chain without the sickle attached to it. The chain was longer, and the weapon was more compact which allowed Yui to carry it in her pouch. The weapon was a lot faster and much more maneuverable, and it could be spun defensively around the user much easier and quicker than the kusarigama. The chain could wrap around a weapon or blade and disarm an opponent and the weight could be used to bludgeon them as well. The chain could also bind or whip an opponent. Sometimes it was used to strangulate a target to death or unconsciousness; Yui has been known to wrap the chain around an opponent's neck and then leap over a tree branch, hanging them. If the chain was spun fast enough, it could block and deflect projectiles like kunai and shuriken. A common tactic amongst the sisters was to bind their opponent in chains and then execute them with the sickle, a kunai, or even by strangulation. They often used combo techniques and were masters of coordinated attacking. Kusarigama.png|Kusarigama Kusari fundo.png|Kusari-fundo ''Taijutsu'' The Summoning Sisters, though not taijutsu experts, held a well-rounded set of skills in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. They could hold their own using taijutsu if the situation required it and were adept users of Akido and Karate. They were quite fast, but didn't possess the greatest strength or stamina, and couldn't sustain too many direct hits. However, they had expert evasion skills and good coordination, as well as the ability to manipulate their opponents energy against them and to soften their falls (Akido). The sisters knew certain karate punches, kicks, jabs, and elbow attacks for offense, as well as various blocks and evasion techniques for self-defense. They tended to attack the joints and preferred to stagger their opponents by kicking their legs and knees. It should be noted that when forced to use taijutsu, the girls' primary objective was not to defeat their opponents, as they doubted they could win, but rather find an opportunity to use or find a weapon. ''Teamwork'' The Summoning Sisters were masters of coordinated attacking and embodied impeccable teamwork and synergy. They were always together, always combining their attacks, always weaving and maneuvering their bodies, weapons, and chains in the midst of combat. They shared the same thoughts, not needing to even speak to understand each other; such was the depth of their bond. Flawless execution and timing, delivered at lightning fast speeds with the Body Flicker Technique, the twins were masters of assassination and kidnapping. ''Strategical Preference'' The twins liked to bind their opponents in their chains before attacking. Because Yua had the sickle, she was usually the one who finished the job, whereas Yui would disarm and immobilize the target with her chain: Yui would take the lead in binding a target with her chains, and Yua would deliver the finishing blow with her sickle. Yua would tear and occupy a limb with her sickle, and Yui would suffocate a target with her chain, silently strangling them to death. Both girls would bind a target as they passed them from opposite directions, then switch places with the Summoning: Simultaneous Shift technique, crushing their opponent's bones so their ribs pierced through their lungs resulting in near-instant unconsciousness; a swift sickle strike to the throat would finish the job. If they needed to kidnap a target or take a prisoner, Yua and Yui would ensnare the target in their chains. Once immobilized, the girls would tie up their victim(s) with the rope they carried enclosed in their scrolls. In the event they needed the target to stay quiet or shut up, they would gag them with some cloth. They had a policy to keep women and children alive, even if they were enemies; men were not given the same luxury. Kunoichi Stats Genin As genin, the Sumoning Sisters were two years younger than their third squadmate; Yui and Yua had graduated two years early while their teammate had graduated on standard-time. Having only passed the practical exams of the academy by learning the bare essentials, the sisters were outclassed in ninjutsu and taijutsu by their teammate. Despite their lackings, their new friend was welcoming and friendly to them. The sisters made money completing missions, and were finally able to afford better food and clothes. It was around this time that they decided to buy the weapons that they would grow to love. It was their sensei who advised them that they buy their weapons from the best weapons-expert in the village: Tenten. After buying their weapons from famed the kunoichi Tenten, who was hailed as the greatest weapon-master of Konoha, the two grew to greatly admire her. They often sought advice and counsel from her, as well as training and advanced weapon techniques. While training with Tenten, the sisters learned the Summoning Technique as well as the Enclosing Technique and Unsealing Technique. They saw Tenten as their both a teacher and friend. During their tenure as genin, the summoning sisters developed their skills, becoming specialists in using their signature weapons and fighting style. They refined their teamwork skills, and improved their speed so they could striker faster and quicker; this speed would ensure that their opponents would have a hard time casting ninjutsu. They also decided to forgo the tradition method of the Summoning Technique and instead signed a blood contract with one another. Within Konoha, they would soon gain recognition for this contract, and henceforth were called the Summoning Sisters. It wasn't until the Chūnin exams that the "Summoning Sisters" title would become known throughout the other hidden villages. The Summoning Sisters did not participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Chūnin Exams The Summoning sisters did very well in their first chūnin exams, which took place soon after the Fourth Shinobi World War. The first stage, the written test, was the usual: a test meant to trick genin into cheating; if they were caught cheating five times they would be disqualified. However, Yui and Yua were smart enough to get very high scores without even having to cheat and they secretly passed on their information to their third teammate. Afterwards, it was revealed that they didn't even need to pass the test to pass the stage, they just needed to not get caught cheating. The second stage, the scroll carrying stage, was much more difficult for the sisters, as they had to compete with rival teams for scrolls whilst protecting their own. That, and they had to reach their destination within 5 days to qualify for the next stage. Though it proved to be a tricky test, the team passed; Yui and Yua would use their chains to bind and incapacitate a scroll-carrying opponent while their teammate would land the final blow and steal the scroll. Then, each sister was given a scroll to hold onto and their team made it safety to the destination within the time limit. Every time a rival tried to snatch one of the sisters' scrolls, the twin would simply summon herself to her sibling to avoid being caught. Thus, the twins and their teammate were able to pass the second exam. The third and final stage, the combat stage, was the most difficult stage for the twins. While their teammate as mostly self-sufficient, the sisters relied on one another to perform at their best. The third stage being a 1v1 duel, the sisters didn't have one another and could therefore only rely on their Bukijutsu. Even though they were severely handicapped, the sisters were able to prevent their opponents from casting ninjutsu by binding the opponent and occupying their hands. Yua even had to fight a genjutsu user, and while difficult at first, once she figured out her opponent's trick she was easily able to exploit their weaknesses. The final fight for both sisters was one of the weirdest chūnin exam fights ever seen. Both girls performed so well, they each made it to the final round which meant that they had to fight one another. Knowing that they couldn't back down, they went through with the last match. The battle was hectic: Both sisters tying one another up in chains only to escape or summon themselves behind the other twin. A sister wraps a chain around her sibling's ankle and pulls, but her twin also has hold of her wrist and they both fall. The audience was mesmerized; the girls were evenly matched. They knew every move the other was plotting and each knew what the other was thinking. The strategy, the battle tactics, every move, each sister knew how to counter perfectly. Just when both girls were exhausted and practically out of energy, they both threw out their chains at the same and attempted to summon themselves to their sibling. What happened was the chains jerked abruptly as it usually would for Summoning: Simultaneous Shift, resulting in the chains getting tangled and both twins getting caught. Effectively, the twins were tied back-to-back, and unable to get out of their binds which wrapped around their torsos and legs. The confused proctor approached the squirming sisters; he had never seen something so ridiculous, especially in the final match of the chūnin exams. Still in disbelief, the proctor declared the match a draw between the two sisters. The crowd was in a uproar; they were laughing, applauding, and congratulatory of the sisters on their "victory." The proctor awkwardly untied the sisters from their own mishap. Many ninja were promoted to chūnin as a result of the exams; the twins and their teammate all passed. Chūnin Forbidden Love Defeat & Death Trivia * Yui Sumire and Yua Sumire were identical twins. * Yui and Yua both looked almost exactly like their mother. * The twins' favorite thing to do together was: spend time together. * Both girls were always been physically attracted to girls, and preferred monogamous relationships. * Both girls were lovers despite it being taboo. * Both girls were very feminine and submissive; intimately they switched dominance regularly, but Yua usually took on the more dominant role. * The twins were very polite, sweet, and well mannered; they tended to use honorifics and employed proper etiquette. * Before their untimely deaths, they were planning to apply to become special jonin. * Before they died, they were considering getting married, despite the taboo. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Aikido * Karate * The main character used to portray the sisters is Chitanda Eru from the anime: Hyouka Category:Draft Category:DRAFT